Now Can We tell her?
by ashweeee
Summary: This is another story where a new girl comes to Cadic. But what happens when she becomes one of Yumi's bestfriends?Will X.A.N.A. use her for an attck?Well not you better read and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is another story where a new girl comes to Cadic. But what happens when she becomes one of Yumi's best friends? Please R/R

XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA.

About halfway through Yumi's math class, there was an interruption at the door, everyone in the class looked over to see a new student. She was a shorter girl, with all the right curves. She had blonde hair, and big blue eyes with black eyeliner. She wore a black love sleeve shirt, and on top on that was a checkered tang top. she carried a checker messenger bag and had on checker shoes.

"We have a new student today, she from Italy. Her name is Ashley Berigio." Said Yumi's Math teacher, after talking to Jim, who brought her in.

Ashley looked up and nodded. "Ashley, you can take a seat anywhere."

"Thanks." She looked up and down for an empty seat, then finally sitting next to Yumi.

When she sat down she took out a notebook and begun drawing, not paying attention to a word the teacher was saying.

Yumi looked over at what she was drawing, and discover she was drawing Yumi.

"Nice drawing, that girl looks familiar." Yumi grinned. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind, I always draw, sometimes even just plain strangers." Ashley said with a slight accent. "By the way, I'm Ashley. My parents sent me here, because I wasn't doing to well in my other school. We just moved here about two weeks ago. This is the first time I've ever been to a boarding school before, are you a border?"

"No, we live not far from here. I'm Yumi Ishiyama, I'm Japanese."

When the bell rang for the end of the day, they both went their separate ways. Yumi, to be with her friends, who were gathering in the woods; and Ashley was also heading into the woods, but she was alone.

Ashley sat down in a meditating style position, and that was she did. She put her hands out and meditated for a quarter of a hour. While she was doing that, Yumi was still in sight of her, the whole Lyoko gang was just watching her.

When Ashley was done and was walking out, Yumi called her over.

"Hello Yumi." Ashley just stared at the others.

"Hey, this is Odd, Ulrich, Aelieta, and Jermeny." As yumi said each ones names, the all nodded. Odd and Ulrich were arguing about something called a Lyoko and a X.A.N.A.. Jermany was on his laptop, while Aelita was watching over his shoulder.

Suddenly Jermany said, "We have to go," He quietly whispered to the others," X.AN.A.'s attacking." They all stood up and said goodbye to Ashley who was left alone in the forest.

XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA.

Please Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

This is my first Code Lyoko story, and I know how the title doesn't really make much since now, it will. I promise. but it only will if you...

REVIEW!

Please note: I'm using a typing program that doesn't have a spell checker on it, but for now, I know some on the names are misspelled.

Ok, now review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is another story where a new girl comes to Cadic. But what happens when she becomes one of Yumi's best friends? Please R/R

Sorry for the delay updating.. but you get a lot of answer's in this chapter.

XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA.

After Yumi and her friends left to go meet this "XANA" person, Ashley was left standing alone outside the woods, she waited outside in the woods for them to return, when they didn't she left for her room

Ashley walked into the dorm, to see that her roomate wasn't there. She discover that Jim had brought her bags up already.

While she was unpacking she heard the doorknob turn and a pink haired girl stepped into the room. Ashley realised that it was the girl she met eariler, Aeilta.

Aeilta gasped when she noticed there was another bed in her room, and her funiture was moved around so her room could accompany another person.

"Um... hi? Ashley, right?" Aelita asked. "Yeah, this is my first night, so I guess I'll be your roommate."

"Ok. Let me move some of my stuff so you can put you clothes in the drawers." "Thanks, hey when we were in the woods with your friends, where did you guys go?"

"Oh.." Aelita gasped, thinking of an escuse... "We had a little problem. That's taken care of now." There was something about the way she said it, that Ashley knew it wasn't anything she should inquire about.

Ashley smiled, and finished unpacking. "You all seem like a tight-knit group. That's good. At my old school, I had friends like that..." Ashley frowned slightly. "Intill they got me expelled." "Long story." She said.

Ashley sat down on her bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry about what happened. Yeah, we are a tight group.." While Aelita dozed off into sleep about a half hour later, Ashley sat up thinking about her old friends, and her old school. She glanced over at the clock by Aelita's sleeping body. It was 11:32, she knew she should be going to bed, but she needed her stuffed monkey, that was laying at the other side of the room.

Looking around at Aelita again, she waved her hand, and the monkey lifted up out of thin air and floated to her.

"No, way!" Ashley looked over at Aelita, who was sitting up, her mouth agape.

"You were just asleep? Ugh, no one was suposed to know..." Ashley went off rambling...

"Relax," Aelita said as Ashley when she began cursing in Italian. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Ashley quieted down, "You won't?" She look surprised.

"Why would I?" Aelita said. "Because my old 'so called friends' told the whole school. Thats why my parents sent me away to a whole other country. They were horrifided when they found out. I've kept this secret from them for 9 years. Thats how long I knew. It took 3 years to get full control of my powers"

Aelita just stared at her. "What eles can you do?" Ashley grinned. "I can levitate; do telekinesis; astral project; umbrakinesis, thats means I can move the shadows." Ashley said when she noticed Aelita's confused face. "And I'm Precongnative." Aelita just gasped.

"But my skills are growing each day. I'm tired, Goodnight." Ashley said, "Goodnight" was the only reply to Ashley's skills.


End file.
